


Adrenaline

by BlueRiot89



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Adrenaline, Desk Sex, F/F, Kissing, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Agent Carolina (Red vs. Blue), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRiot89/pseuds/BlueRiot89
Summary: Carolina gets a adrenaline high after a mission and starts to irritate Kimball. Wash can't help but find it funny.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Vanessa Kimball
Kudos: 7





	Adrenaline

"Carolina please." Kimball put her head in her hands. Carolina had been messing with her for the past hour. "What? I'm just standing here." Kimball sighed. "And messing with my pens, my hair, and you keep tapping your foot." Carolina leaned over her, her giant form cast a shadow over her her. "But I'm bored." Wash snorted. "What?" Kimball glared over at Wash. "I'm gonna go, she's your problem now." Wash slowly backed out of the room. "She's been my problem!" She yelled before Wash slammed the door and ran. "Ugh." Kimball flopped down with a groned.

She felt a hand go to her back. "Babe...are you ok?" Kimball groned then yelped as she was suddenly picked up. She was turned around to face the adrenaline junkie she called her girlfriend. "What, you've been annoying me for the past hour. What do you want?" Carolina grinned. "You." Kimball was pulled close to the armored Freelancer with a kiss. Kimball pulled back. "I don't think this is a good idea." She tried to pry out of Carolina's grip, but no dice.

"Why." Carolina asked, with a purely curious look. "Because the doors not locked." Carolina changed her grip and walked over to the door. Kimball heard the click of the lock. "It is now." Carolina pulled her in closer. "Don't you dare." Carolina didn't listen and kissed her anyway. "Mmph!" Carolina dropped and pinned her against the wall. Kimball gave in and wrapped her arms around her neck. Her hands started to wander, looking for Carolina's armor clasp. She found and started to strip Carolina out of her armor. She stripped off the last of her armor then reached one of her hands down to Carolina's COD plate. Kimball leaned over and started to suck on Carolina's collarbone.

A quiet moan escaped Carolina's lips. Kimball was struggling with Carolina's COD piece. Her hand was pulled up to Carolina's hip. Carolina began to tug on her shirt. "Mine stays on." Carolina nodded and want for her belt instead. Once that was off Kimball shoved Carolina back. Carolina quickly regained her footing and let Kimball guide her towards the desk. Kimball hopped into of it and spread her legs. Carolina suddenly wished that she let her remove her COD piece, as he cock pressed up against her suit. Carolina unknowingly licked her lips. "Get on your knees." Carolina obeyed, hypnotized from her commanding tone.

"Make me come twice and then you can fuck me over this desk." Carolina felt her self get harder. "Yes ma'am." She leaned over and started to spread Kimball's folds apart and stuck her tounge inside. She felt Kimball shiver. Carolina started to slowly lick the juices from Kimball's skin. Kimball reached over and held onto one of her shoulder's. The fabric of Carolina's undershirt gave her enough grip to where she wouldn't squeeze to hard. Carolina started a faster pace and kept it. Soft moans and words of encouragement were whispered in her ear. Kimball grabbed a handful of Carolina's soft, short hair and gave a little tug.

Carolina moaned inside her pulling her over the edge. She came quietly. Carolina started up again, not giving Kimball time to calm down. "Eager much." Carolina pulled away slightly. "You try having a boner and an adrenaline high at the same time." Before she could reply the ex-freelancer dived back in. "Ahhh~!" Carolina's hair was pulled harder, causing another moan to escaper her lips and make its way into Kimball. Carolina lifted her hands and started to mess with Kimball's rear. A finger slipped itself inside and Kimball bit her fist. "No fingers." 

Carolina complied and slipped her finger out before resting her hand on Kimball's thigh. It didn't take long for Kimball to come again. She locked her legs around Carolina's head and cried out. She waited till Carolina licked away all her juices till she released her head. Carolina stood leaning over her. "I think you deserve a reward." Kimball wrapped her arms around her neck and bit Carolina's bottom lip. Carolina grabbed her hand and lead her down to the COD piece. Once it was unclasped she lined up with the General's entrance. "Ready?" Kimball nodded and in one swift motion, Carolina was bottomed out inside her.

Both moaned aloud. Carolina wasted no time and started thrusting eagerly into Kimball's pussy. "Been waiting-ahhh~ all day to fuck-Shit~ you. Carolina panted out between moans. Kimball was trying not to pull her hair out. "Shit, annoying bastard." Carolina smiled and re-angled herself, hitting Kimball's g-spot. "Ahhhh!~ I'm gonna come." Kimball smashed her lips against Carolina's as she came. Cum spilled over Carolina's cock, pushing her to thrust harder. 

"Shit. C. Carolina wait." Carolina couldn't hear her, over the sound of blood rushing to her head. Kimball gave up and let her finish. Carolina halted suddenly and came inside her. She flopped down ontop of her and stayed like that even after she finished. Kimball tried to push her off but failed. "Get off me you giant dork, I can't breathe." It was then that Carolina remembered that she was a giant compared to her small girlfriend. "Oops." She leaned back and let Kimball sit up. "Good. Now if your adrenaline is gone would you mind." Carolina went red and realized that she had yet to pull out.

"Sorry. Yes the adrenaline is gone." Carolina pulled out and let Kimball down. "Great, I was starting to get annoyed by your constant messing with me." Carolina closed her COD plate and started to get her armor back on. "And one more thing." Kimball grabbed her shoulder making Carolina stop. "You get to clean up the desk." Kimball threw a thumb over her should towards the desk. A mix of the twos juices lay their in the table. "Oh...right." Carolina went red. Kimball already had her pants back on, when she reached up and gave Carolina a peck on the cheek. "If you make it quick we can have some more fun tonight." Carolina promptly dropped her chest piece.


End file.
